Legendario
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuatro grandes brujos buscan un lugar legendario en el norte de Escocia y dos de ellos disfrutan de un momento de inusitada intimidad. Para HinataWeasley789


**LEGENDARIO**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de la señora Jotaká y bla, bla, bla. Lo de siempre, vamos :)_

_Esta historia está dedicada a __**HinataWeasley789**_. Llega con un poquito de retraso, pero llega XP

**OOO**

—Tiene que estar por aquí.

Godric Gryffindor tiró de las riendas de su caballo e hizo que se detuviera. No entendía nada. Bajo su punto de vista, las coordenadas del mapa eran muy claras. Las ruinas del castillo deberían estar justo allí, frente a sus ojos.

—Dejadme adivinar, Gryffindor. ¿Nos hemos vuelto a perder?

El aludido ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar a su compañero de viaje. Desde que se unieran en aquella aventura, Salazar Slytherin no había dejado de quejarse ni un solo momento. Insistía en ser él mismo el encargado de dirigir la expedición, pero Godric no se lo permitía porque allí el noble era él, el que tenía una enorme espada mágica era él. ¡Oh, sí! Y también era el dueño del mapa, así que el que daba las instrucciones era él. Cuanto antes se hiciera a la idea ese maldito pelmazo, mejor para todos.

—No estamos perdidos —Al menos no en esa ocasión. Lo que ocurrió tres semanas antes, cuando terminaron justo en el lado opuesto de las montañas, fue consecuencia de un minúsculo error interpretando una de las frases escritas en el dorso de aquel enorme y casi destrozado trozo de pergamino—. Estoy convencido de que éste es el sitio.

—¿Y dónde se suponen que están esas espléndidas ruinas de las que no os cansáis de hablar ni un solo momento?

Godric frunció el ceño y se tragó la respuesta desagradable que tenía preparada. Salazar era un pesado, cierto, pero también era uno de los brujos más talentosos que había conocido en toda su vida y no podía correr el riesgo de perderlo como aliado. Estaban inmersos en un proyecto de gran envergadura y era imprescindible que se mantuvieran unidos. Sólo por eso se mordió la lengua, porque sabía de la susceptibilidad de aquel hombre y no deseaba hacerle enfadar. No justo en ese preciso momento y en ese lugar.

—Debe existir alguna clase de hechizo de ocultación —Godric agradeció la intervención de la siempre sensata Rowena Ravenclaw. Era una mujer de carácter y una bruja poderosísima y ni siquiera Slytherin se atrevía a discutir con ella—. Después de todo, estamos hablando del mago más grande de todos los tiempos. No iba a dejar su espléndido castillo a la vista de todos. ¿Cierto?

—No podría estar más de acuerdo con vos, _milady_ —Godric también desmontó y le dedicó a la dama una cortés reverencia—. Y puesto que estamos convencidos de la existencia de los citados hechizos, sugiero que nos pongamos a trabajar ahora mismo.

Godric Gryffindor sacó su varita con movimientos exageradamente teatrales y dejó que el viento ondulara a su alrededor. Le gustaba hacer esa clase de estúpidos alardes mágicos. A Slytherin le sacaba de quicio. Lo que Gryffindor debía hacer era presumir menos y trabajar más. El insulto estuvo a punto de emerger de sus labios, pero justo entonces Rowena sacó su propia varita y los dos jóvenes brujos comenzaron la búsqueda de energías mágicas. Salazar frunció el ceño. Una cosa era que Godric se pusiera a hacer tonterías porque, después de todo, lo que tenía de buen mago también lo tenía de zopenco, y otra muy distinta era que la distinguida señora Ravenclaw le siguiera el rollo. ¿Es que todo el mundo se estaba volviendo loco?

—Pronto anochecerá, mi señor —Salazar miró de reojo a la cuarta bruja que completaba el grupo. Helga Hufflepuff era una chica de mejillas sonrosadas y aspecto dulce que no le caía mal. Era demasiado buena y amable, demasiado inocente y tenía demasiadas buenas intenciones. Una tonta de remate, vamos. Sin embargo, no tenía nada que envidarles a sus compañeros de viaje en cuanto a poderío mágico—. Prepararé el campamento para pasar la noche. ¿Seriáis tan amable de ayudarme?

Salazar se lo pensó. ¿Cuál era la mejor opción, unirse a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw en sus locuras o echarle una mano a Helga con la tienda de campaña y la cena? Siempre había considerado aquellas tareas más propias de siervos y mujeres, pero en esa ocasión decidió que Hufflepuff sería una mejor compañía.

—¿Qué queréis que haga, _milady?_

A Salazar le sorprendió enormemente que una risotada sacudiera el cuerpo de su acompañante. La risa de Helga era alegre y franca, más digna de la hija de un porquerizo que de la hija de un gran señor. A Salazar le gustó escucharla, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender qué era eso tan gracioso.

—¿Ocurre algo, Helga?

—Es sólo que me habéis llamado _milady_, mi señor.

—¿Hay algo malo con eso?

—En absoluto, pero deberíais saber que no soy de noble cuna. Únicamente soy la dama de compañía de _lady_ Rowena.

Por algún extraño motivo, algo amargo recorrió entero su cuerpo. A Salazar no le gustó escuchar esas últimas palabras. Helga Hufflepuff era una poderosa hechicera y, ¿se atrevía a decir que no era más que una criada? Eso era cosa de los _muggles_, empeñados en dividir la sociedad en partes y en convertir a grandes personalidades como Helga en vulgares sirvientes. Entre los magos jamás pasaría algo así y Salazar sólo pudo pensar en que había encontrado un nuevo motivo para no desear mezclarse con aquellos patéticos seres carentes de poder y valía.

—Sois una bruja poderosa, Helga. No importa quién haya sido vuestro padre. Estoy convencido de que vuestro nombre será recordado por los siglos de los siglos.

—Siempre y cuando nuestro querido Godric sea capaz de encontrar las ruinas del legendario castillo de Camelot.

Salazar soltó un bufido exasperado. Durante unos maravillosos minutos, logró olvidarse de por qué se encontraban en aquel lugar perdido entre las montañas del norte de Escocia, pero la buena de Helga tuvo a bien recordárselo.

—Dudo que ese patán sea capaz de hacer algo a derechas —Comentó con desdén, echándole un breve vistazo a Gryffindor—. Insisto en que debería ser yo el jefe de la expedición. Conozco estas tierras mejor que Godric y creo que no hace falta ser muy listo para interpretar un mapa mejor que él.

—Lamento tener que decíos que Godric tiene razón al afirmar que el mapa es su responsabilidad. Su familia lo ha protegido durante largos años y tiene todos los derechos sobre él.

—¿De qué le sirve tener derechos si posee el cerebro de un mosquito?

Helga se echó a reír y Godric, que al parecer no estaba tan concentrado en sus labores como pretendía hacerles creer, se dio media vuelta rápidamente y procuró sonar amenazante.

—¡Eh, Slytherin! ¡Os estoy escuchando!

Salazar agitó la cabeza como para quitarle importancia a las palabras del pobre brujo y se tomó la confianza de asir a Helga por el brazo.

—Os pido que me acompañéis a dar un paseo. Lejos de oídos indiscretos.

—¡Vamos, Salazar! —Godric intervino con la sonrisa malvada presente en los labios—. No es mi culpa que tus gritos reverberen entre las montañas.

—No gritaba, Gryffindor. Sois vos, que tenéis las orejas puestas donde no debéis.

Godric se encogió burlonamente de hombros y no protestó. Mientras retomaba su labor anterior, Helga y Salazar se adentraron entre los árboles y caminaron hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de sus compañeros.

—Decidme una cosa, Salazar. ¿Creéis que finalmente encontraremos el castillo?

—Hay quien afirma que su existencia no es más que un cuento de viejas —Aseveró el brujo tras unos segundos de profunda reflexión—. Entre _muggles_, realidad y ficción comienzan a mezclarse a pasos agigantados, pero nosotros los brujos tenemos una ventaja sobre ellos. Sabemos positivamente que Merlín existió y, por ende, Camelot debió ser real.

—Y el rey Arturo y sus Caballeros de la Tabla Redonda también. ¿No creéis?

—No empecéis por ahí, _milady._

—¿A qué os referís?

—Ahora es cuando intentáis convencerme de que realmente los _muggles_ no son tan malos, que muchos de ellos aún conservan los viejos valores de aquella época de grandeza. Pues bien, Helga. Ahorrad saliva. Fracasaréis.

La mujer le observó detenidamente. Era verdad que en más de una ocasión había intentado que Salazar comprendiera que no todos los _muggles_ eran tan horribles como él se pensaba, pero por norma general no le hacía nada de caso.

—Sois un terco, mi señor.

—¡Quién fue a hablar! No pretendo ser grosero, así que conversemos sobre otra cosa.

Helga asintió. Mientras los dos brujos caminaban, sus brazos entrelazados no se separaron ni un segundo. Eso era algo que sólo hacían cuando estaban a solas. Era una muestra del profundo afecto que se profesaban. A pesar de sus diferencias, habían aprendido a comprenderse y a compenetrarse y, de cuando en cuando, mientras Gryffindor y Ravenclaw ponían a prueba su poder mágico, ellos aprovechaban para alejarse, caminar juntos y charlar.

—Si encontrásemos el castillo, nuestro proyecto no tardaría en hacerse realidad —Comentó soñadoramente la mujer.

—Si no estuvieseis empeñados en construir el colegio justo sobre las ruinas de ese maldito castillo, a estas alturas ya estaríamos instruyendo jóvenes magos.

—Sabéis tan bien como yo que necesitamos construir la escuela en un lugar mágicamente poderoso.

—Hemos encontrado muchos sitios de esos durante este absurdo periplo.

—Pero ninguno estaba tan cargado de energía como lo estará el mítico Camelot.

Salazar chasqueó la lengua. Encontrar las ruinas de aquel espléndido castillo era un sueño al alcance de muy pocos magos. La mayoría quería creer que existía en verdad y muchos se habían lanzado a su búsqueda, pero nadie había obtenido éxito alguno. Cuando aquellos cuatro brujos decidieron que crearían una escuela de magia, inmediatamente recordaron a Merlín y a Camelot. Y tal vez pecaron de ambiciosos, pero realmente no existía un lugar mejor que aquel para fundar su colegio.

Ahora, muchos meses después de tomar aquella decisión, Salazar se arrepentía de perseguir algo que seguramente era imposible de encontrar. Durante su viaje habían encontrado al menos media docena de sitios aptos para llevar a cabo su sueño, pero los dejaron escapar uno tras otro para perseguir el ideal. Salazar dudaba que fueran a encontrarlo y pensaba sugerir a sus camaradas que regresaran al último lugar útil que encontraron. Al sur de Escocia, cerca del mar.

—Salazar —La voz de Helga fue extraordinariamente suave—. Sé que no deseáis hablar de ello, pero más tarde o más temprano tendremos que hacerlo.

—No los mencionéis.

—Sed razonable.

—Soy razonable, _milady_ —Salazar fue absolutamente sarcástico—. No deseo admitir _sangresucias_ en el colegio que algún día fundaremos.

—No los llaméis así.

—Es lo que son, Helga. Y por mucho que os empeñéis en afirmar que son iguales a nosotros, no lo son y nunca lo serán. Son tan rastreos como los _muggles._

—No me gusta oíros hablar así, mi señor.

—Pues habéis sido vos la que ha empezado. Yo sugerí amablemente un cambio de tema y vos habéis insistido en lo mismo.

—Son sólo niños. No son responsables de las acciones y pensamientos de sus padres.

—No pongo eso en duda, pero sigo pensando que es mejor que se mantengan lejos de los brujos de verdad —Salazar hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. No me malinterpretéis, Helga. No soy como esos fanáticos que promulgan el exterminio de cualquier brujo nacido de _muggles_. Por mí, que aprendan magia como hasta ahora, con sus propios maestros, pero los quiero lejos de mi colegio.

—Lo que proponéis no es factible. Supondría la ruptura de la sociedad mágica.

—¿Cuál sociedad? Esos brujos no pertenecen a nuestra sociedad.

Helga apretó los puños. Realmente no debería haber provocado aquella batalla dialéctica. Era inútil tratar esos temas con Salazar Slytherin. No era un mal hombre, pero los _muggles_ le habían hecho sufrir demasiado. Habían asesinado a su maestro y le habían perseguido y martirizado durante su más tierna infancia y Helga podía entender que no les tuviera demasiado afecto pero, ¿qué culpan tenían los otros niños magos de lo que le pasó a él?

—Pues sabed que yo estaré más que dispuesta a instruir a cualquier niño mágico que así lo desee —Dijo con vehemencia, deteniendo el paso y colocándose frente a él—. Y no me importarán su origen o la fuerza de su poder. Enseñaré a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a aprender.

Salazar la miró fijamente. Podrían haber continuado con esa diatriba eternamente y no hubieran llegado a ninguna parte. Así pues, decidió suavizar el ambiente y esbozó una de sus escasísimas sonrisas genuinas y sinceras.

—No me sorprende escuchaos decir eso, _milady_. Siempre habéis sido imprudentemente generosa.

—¿Por qué decís eso?

—No os envaréis, Helga. No pretendo ofendeos. Únicamente señalo el hecho de que vuestra entrega a los demás no tiene límite. Estoy seguro de que, si alguna vez logramos tener nuestro colegio, seréis la profesora a la que todos los alumnos amarán.

Helga se puso más roja que un tomate. Las palabras de Salazar no eran para tanto, pero la bruja sintió como su corazón palpitaba enérgicamente dentro de su pecho. Todo el mundo decía que Slytherin era un hombre desagradable y carente de modales, pero Helga sabía que no era así. Salazar era inteligente, astuto, cauto y profundamente encantador. O al menos a ella se lo parecía.

De hecho, le parecía tan encantador que no opuso ninguna resistencia mientras Salazar se inclinaba hacia delante y tomaba posesión de sus labios. ¡Oh, Merlín bendito! ¡Qué bien besaba el condenado! La primera vez que lo hizo fue durante una disputa. Habían estado gritándose e incluso echaron mano de las varitas, pero Salazar de alguna manera decidió que una caricia acabaría mejor con la tensión existente que un hechizo y, agarrándole de la cintura, le plantó un beso de los que marcan época. Después de aquello, cualquier instante de soledad servía para demostrarse el gran aprecio que sentían el uno por el otro.

En esa ocasión, el beso apenas duró unos segundos. Cuando se separaron, Salazar tenía la mano bajo su barbilla y los ojos de Helga estaban cerrados. Ninguno de los dos se acordaba de que habían estado a punto de pelearse y se sentían bien. Plenos.

—¡Ey! ¡Señores míos! —Godric Gryffindor, que venía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, acababa de emerger de entre los árboles. Los otros dos brujos se separaron inmediatamente—. Tenéis que venir. ¡Lo hemos encontrado!

—¿El castillo? —Inquirió Salazar, escéptico.

—No. El hechizo de ocultación. Y necesitaremos de nuestro mejor esfuerzo para romperlo.

Godric desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Helga y Salazar intercambiaron una mirada y, aunque lamentaban que su momento de intimidad se hubiera visto interrumpido de forma tan abrupta, en el fondo se alegraban. Las noticias que acababan de recibir no podían ser mejores.

**OOO**

_Y he aquí una pequeña historia sobre los Fundadores con un poquito de Helga/Salazar de por medio. Espero que te haya gustado, Hinata, y cuento contigo en "Historias de Hogwarts"_

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
